Meeting Halfway
by PerrybearWaks
Summary: Ten years after his first encounter with Vanessa in Blueprint Heaven, Ferb is still debating whether or not to tell her how he feels. But when he learns Vanessa might be moving away, he realizes he may not have another chance...


**Based on the Love Actually Airport Scene, I present to you the story of precious Ferbnessa getting together, because I'm very sad we never got the chance to see them for more than a few episodes in the series ;.; This is basically a headcanon I had for them getting together ages ago, but still fits in with the series pretty well. Save for the lack of hovercars in the future. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, why haven't you told her?" Phineas asked.

Ferb looked at him in horror.

"Come on, Ferb." Phineas said. "If you really love her all that much, you should go for it. She won't say no. You're the coolest guy I know. Everyone in Danville would date you if you asked. Not everyone all at once, but… what's stopping you?"

"You think I can just tell her?" Ferb shook his head.

"Well, yeah. Isabella just told me." Phineas said brightly.

"You thought that was a joke."

"Yeah, but then she told me again and I believed her the second time!"

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

Phineas laughed nervously. "Okay, fine, so she had to tell me four times. But that's not the point, bro. You obviously really love her. You talk about her all the time. You've gotta tell her how you feel, or one day it could be too late."

"You don't understand." Ferb put his head in his hands. "She's perfect, and I'm… just…"

"You have to tell her. Carpe diem, bro."

The doorbell rang. Phineas jumped up.

"Don't answer yet. Let me think first." Ferb said into his hands.

"Ferb, we can't just leave her out there for five hours." Phineas went to go answer the door.

Ferb took a deep breath and tried to keep himself calm.

It only took a few seconds for Phineas to reenter the room with Vanessa.

"Ferb has something to tell you!" Phineas said excitedly.

"Nice, I have something to tell him, too." Vanessa sat down on the couch. Ferb glanced over at her. His stomach immediately filled with butterflies. She looked so beautiful…

Phineas bent down next to Ferb. "Good luck, bro."

"I'm gonna throw up." Ferb said through his teeth.

"No, you're not." Phineas whispered. He patted Ferb and left the room.

"So… I think you should go first." Vanessa said.

Ferb shook his head.

"Well, what I have to tell you is… kind of one of those not-going-first things." Vanessa said. "If that makes sense."

"I didn't have anything to say." Ferb said softly. He folded his arms to try and keep himself from shaking.

"You sure? You seem nervous."

Ferb nodded.

"Okay, no prob." Vanessa adjusted her position. "So… when I asked if you wanted to hang out, I was thinking we could walk around the downtown area or something. But I'm up for anything."

"You had something to say?" Ferb reminded her.

"Right." Vanessa sighed. "I guess it's pointless to avoid it. Uh… I got this job offer a few weeks ago. It's in another town, and… it's really awesome."

Ferb nodded.

"The thing is… it's really far from here. Definitely not driving distance from my house."

Ferb looked at her.

"…I kind of… well, I'm moving." Vanessa said.

Ferb swallowed. "When?"

"I leave tomorrow."

Ferb felt his heart sinking down into his stomach.

"I… didn't know how to tell you, so… I didn't." Vanessa tried to smile. "Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna miss this place. And you've been such a great friend. I'll come back and see you and everyone else as much as I can."

Ferb bit his lip.

"I'm really sorry." Vanessa looked down at her lap. "It didn't really hit me until today, you know, having to leave my parents and my friends and everything behind. Maybe I shouldn't…"

"No, you should go." Ferb turned away so she couldn't see the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"You don't think I'm just making a huge mistake?" Vanessa asked.

"You want the job."

"Yeah."

"You'll do great."

Vanessa wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Ferb felt as though he were floating. Her hair felt soft against his neck, and it smelled like roses…

"Thanks, Ferb. You always know what to say."

She let go of him. He felt all the happiness drain away.

* * *

Ferb entered the kitchen and opened up the fridge, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone seated at the dining table.

"Morning, Ferb!" Phineas said. "Guess what? Candace is here! She came to visit! Jeremy couldn't, though. He had to work."

"Hey, Ferb." Candace said.

Ferb waved at her and continued rummaging through the fridge.

"So what'd you call me here for again?" Candace whispered.

"Ferb's sad." Phineas whispered back. "I think he got rejected."

"I can hear you." Ferb said. He grabbed a carton of ice cream from the fridge and slammed the door. "And I didn't tell her."

"Then why were you so sad after she left yesterday?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shrugged. He set the carton down on the table and opened it up.

"Ice cream." Candace nodded slowly. "Yeah. Somebody got rejected."

"Still hearing you." Ferb said. He grabbed a spoon and started eating.

"Ferb always eats that much ice cream." Phineas said. "Actually, it's weird he's only got one carton. Does your stomach hurt or something, bro?"

"Every rejection has four stages." Candace said. "The Ice Cream Stage is the first one."

"Have you ever been rejected, Candace?" Phineas asked.

Candace sighed. "Don't you remember? That time in high school when I asked Jeremy to the prom?"

"Yeah… but the only reason he said no was because Suzy was sick." Phineas said.

"It still counts." Candace retorted. "Anyway, don't worry, Ferb. There are plenty of other potential romances out there. You'll find someone one day. And then you'll be just like me and Jeremy."

"Yeah, it'll be fine, bro." Phineas said. "If she couldn't see how amazing you are, then she wasn't worth it."

"She's moving." Ferb said.

Candace and Phineas stared at him.

"Like, forever?" Phineas asked. "Wait, so you're saying you didn't even tell her?"

Ferb glared at him.

"When's she leaving?" Candace asked.

"She'll be getting on a plane in an hour or so." Ferb said.

Phineas stood up. "And you're just gonna let her go? Without ever telling her?"

"I don't know what else to do." Ferb poked at the ice cream.

"You…" Phineas narrowed his eyes. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do, Ferb. We're gonna go to the airport and find her before she leaves and you're gonna tell her how you feel."

"What's the point?" Ferb asked. "I told you…"

"Blah blah blah, she's too good for you, blah blah blah, she deserves better than you… I don't wanna hear it, Ferb. You're the best person in the whole world. Come on, we're going." Phineas grabbed Ferb's wrist and dragged him toward the door. "Candace, you come, too."

* * *

"Red light, Phineas!" Candace yelled.

"Oh, like you obeyed traffic signals when you were trying to show mom our inventions." Phineas sped through the intersection.

"If we manage to survive, you're gonna lose your license." Candace said.

"I'll have lost it for true love." Phineas said happily.

"Fine. Just don't kill anyone." Candace said.

Ferb was too nervous about seeing Vanessa again to spend any time worrying about his brother's driving. He had no idea what he was going to say, let alone how she'd react to him following her all the way to the airport.

If all else failed, he could just pretend he came to see her off. He'd been thinking about doing that anyway. He was just afraid it would hurt too much to watch her leave.

"Phineas, PEDESTRIANS!" Candace yelled.

"Don't stop in the name of love." Phineas sang.

"I think I was a bad influence on you." Candace said.

A man slammed into the windshield. Candace screamed.

"Hey!" The man yelled, somehow managing to hold on. "Slow down, you crazy…"

Phineas rolled down the window. "Sorry! We have to get my brother to the airport! For true love!"

"Oh, for true love? Okay! Good luck!" The man jumped from the car.

"Um… do you think he'll be…" Candace began.

Ferb watched the rearview mirror. The man was flying through the air. He landed on a large mattress that was randomly sitting on the sidewalk.

"Danville." Phineas said. "The land of conveniently placed soft objects."

"Phineas, watch the road!" Candace said.

Phineas quickly turned the car. Its side barely scraped the sidewalk.

"We're here!" Phineas stopped the car and jumped out. "Go, go, go!"

The three siblings ran toward the airport doors.

"Sir, that really isn't a parking spot…" A policewoman said.

"It's okay!" Phineas didn't stop running. "It's for true love!"

"Well, as long as it's true." The policewoman said. "I don't have a problem with that."

"Danville is a lot more romantic than I remember." Candace huffed.

Ferb skidded to a stop in the lobby and looked around. He had no idea which way to go.

"I can't do this." He bent down in an attempt to slow down his breathing.

"Of course you can." Candace said. "You and Phineas can do anything. This is nothing compared to some of the crazy stuff you've done."

"Then why is it so terrifying?" Ferb choked.

"You can't lose." Candace said. "And… even if you do, me and Phineas… we're here for you."

Ferb forced a smile.

"Hey!" Phineas suddenly popped up behind him. "I found out where her flight leaves! Come on!"

"That fast?" Candace scrutinized the line at the front desk. "Let me guess. They let you cut in line for true love, right?"

"No." Phineas gave her a blank look. "I bribed the guy with half a bagel. Come on, Ferb! It leaves in five minutes! We have to hurry!"

They ran up the escalator and down several hallways before finally reaching a security checkpoint.

"We don't have tickets." Candace said.

"That's okay." Phineas said. "We'll just run through."

"Phineas, you've done enough to get yourself arrested like six times now." Candace said. "Even for love, it's not worth it. Ferb can just call her later."

"No." Ferb said softly.

"What?" Candace looked at him.

"I… I need to tell her." Ferb took a deep breath. "I love her. I… I need to do this. If I just… she won't know how I feel… and… I feel so much for her."

"Yeah, come on, Candace." Phineas said. "We've come this far. Go on, Ferb. I'll distract them."

He ran toward the security checkpoint. Ferb followed after him.

"Good luck!" Candace called.

Phineas stopped directly in front of the metal detector.

"I'M BRINGING A BAG THAT'S ONE INCH OVER THE CARRYON SIZE LIMIT ON THE PLANE!" He yelled.

The security guards looked at him. One spoke into his radio.

"We've got a guy with a slightly large bag. We may need backup."

They ran toward Phineas. Ferb slipped through the metal detector and ran as fast as he could.

"Hey!" A guard yelled. "A guy just cut through security!"

"You go after him, Joe." A second guard said. "We've gotta deal with the matter of highest importance first. Now, sir, HOW big did you say your carryon luggage was?"

Ferb chanced a look back at Phineas, who was being dragged away by the security guards.

"GO, BROTHER, GO!" Phineas yelled. "TRAMPLE WOMEN AND CHILDREN FOR TRUE LOVE!"

Ferb made a mental note to tell Phineas to switch to decaf. Those daily soy venti-latte extra-caff-and-a-half quadruple-sugar blood-pressure bomberinos were really starting to have an effect on his personality.

He leapt over suitcases and shoved people aside as he tried to evade Joe the security guard. Joe kept calling for backup, but everyone was too preoccupied with Phineas to come and help him.

Ferb saw the gate up ahead. He ran toward a moving walkway.

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" Joe yelled.

Ferb quickly changed direction at the last minute. Joe dashed onto the walkway. It only took him half a second to realize it was moving the wrong way. By then, it was too late.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joe got down on his knees. The moving walkway pushed him pitifully back onto the concrete.

Ferb saw Vanessa handing her ticket to the woman at the gate desk. With a final burst of speed, he managed to catch up to her and tap her on the shoulder.

Vanessa turned around and stared at him in surprise. "Ferb?"

Ferb held up his hand. He needed a moment to get his wind back.

Vanessa smiled. "Ferb. I can't believe you came." She moved aside so the next person in line could move up. "How did you get all the way up here?"

Ferb coughed, still out of breath.

"Um…" Vanessa looked around. "I have to go pretty soon. If you came to say goodbye, it'll have to be kind of quick."

"I…" Ferb shut his eyes. Why was this so hard? He just needed time to muster up enough courage…

"Ferb, I have to go." Vanessa said. "We'll talk soon, okay?"

She started to leave.

"Vanessa." Ferb said.

She turned back.

"I love you." He said quietly.

Vanessa blinked. "…What?"

"I love you."

Vanessa stared at him, speechless.

"HEY!" Joe yelled. He had finally caught up to them.

"I have to go." Ferb mumbled. He could feel the heat rising to his face. He turned and ran back the way he had come.

* * *

By the time Ferb caught up to Candace and Phineas in front of security, he was grinning. He felt wonderful. He was more energized and happy than he had ever felt in his entire life.

"Bro!" Phineas jumped up and hugged him. "You look so happy! Did it go awesome?"

Ferb laughed a little and pressed his hand against his cheek. "I told her."

Candace and Phineas grinned at each other.

"Oh my gosh, Ferb!" Phineas said. "And she said she loved you back, didn't she?"

"She didn't say anything. I ran away." Ferb couldn't stop smiling. "I didn't wait for her to say anything. But I told her. I finally told her. I can't believe it."

"Um…" Phineas and Candace looked at each other.

"That's… great, bro." Phineas said unconvincingly.

"Yeah." Candace said.

"I'm so happy." Ferb clenched his fists. "I… I told her…"

Phineas slowly started smiling. "Ferb."

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

Ferb did, and his heart stopped. Vanessa was standing behind him.

"V…Vanessa."

"Hey." Vanessa said. She set down her suitcase and walked over to him.

"UNATTENDED BAGGAGE!" A security guard screamed.

Candace rolled her eyes and went to stand next to the suitcase.

"I… you missed your plane." Ferb cleared his throat.

"I wanted to talk to you." Vanessa said.

"Um… about what happened…" Ferb said.

"Yeah." Vanessa said. "I mean, you think you can just tell me something like that and run off…"

"Um…" Ferb looked down at his shoes. "…I'm… sorry…"

"…without even thinking for a second I might feel the same way?" Vanessa said.

Ferb met her gaze. He couldn't register anything she was saying.

Vanessa put her arms around his neck. "Years ago, a little boy helped me realize that if you love somebody, you have to meet them halfway. You've been doing that for me ever since we met. Both literally and figuratively, by the way."

Ferb felt extremely dizzy.

"I missed my plane because it's time for me to return the favor. It's time for me to meet you halfway. Because I love you, Ferb."

She pulled him closer and put her lips on his.

Ferb inhaled sharply. His entire body turned to stone. He could see flowers everywhere. The music he always heard every time he looked at her was playing louder than ever before. He didn't want it to stop. This couldn't be real. This was too perfect to be real. It was a dream, and if it stopped, he'd wake up.

Vanessa pulled away from him and took his hands. He still couldn't move. He stared straight ahead, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Ferb?" Vanessa asked. "You okay?"

She had kissed him. She had actually kissed him.

"Ferb?" Vanessa asked again.

Ferb broke into a grin. He quickly drew his hands up in an attempt to cover his face.

Vanessa laughed. "Look at you. Now your face is red."

"No." Ferb shook his head, still smiling. He could feel the blush getting worse.

"Your face is hogging all the blood." Vanessa teased. "Whatever will the rest of you do-"

Ferb grabbed her and kissed her. He could feel a glowing sensation, as though some empty part of him was finally starting to fill up. His heart felt like it was trying to burst out of his chest.

He came to again when he heard cheering, and he drew away from Vanessa, finally starting to remember where he was.

Phineas, Candace, the policewoman, the security guards, the man that had hit their windshield… they were all cheering.

Ferb smiled and looked back at Vanessa. She wrapped her arms around him again. He lightly ran his fingers through her hair. It felt just as he'd imagined it would.

The flowers were flying through his head again, just as they had so many years ago in Blueprint Heaven, when he first encountered the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on.


End file.
